Cameron Discovers FanFiction
by LoveMachineLX
Summary: Through a temporal anomaly, Cameron accidentally stumbles into the strange world of TSCC FanFiction.


Cameron stared blankly at the screen, trying to make sense of what was in front of her. Whether it should be classified as a source of infinite wonder or absolute horror was yet to be determined in her eyes.

It had taken time, money, and a small mountain of resources to do - but she had finally done it. Her intentions were to construct a device that could tap into another time's communication networks, past and present - and she had succeeded. Her goal in manufacturing a means to counter the man time traveling threats to John Connor was complete.

With the brain drain known as the internet giving her inspiration, Cameron began constructing a complex program algorithm that would reach such an end. It utilized some of the prototype components from the time displacement equipment in the future - the very same that sent her back in time to protect a teenage John Connor in the first place.

The ability to hack into the internet capabilities of another universe... the current news, the content, the individual search results... it was a brilliant idea. Now she had to meet it halfway with equally brilliant execution. She started first with the research. Then she had to gather the parts, and the man-hours to bring it all together. Now... within the flash drive in her hand... was the power to see into another world.

She eagerly put it into the Connor family computer, anticipating only the best results.

She immediately typed in the word 'John Connor', 'Sarah Connor', and 'Cameron' into that world's most popular search engine to start things off. After a few minutes of digging, she reached the shocking conclusion she didn't see coming:

There was a universe where John Connor, Sarah Connor, and herself were... _characters in a TV show?_ And here she was... visiting it!

Despite the moral implications, Cameron's curiosity and determination got the better of her. She kept digging, searching for probable intelligence for anything that might still threaten the life of John Connor or his mission to stop Judgment Day.

After two hours of searching, she entered one website that would change her life forever. She clicked into the various documents labeled "FanFiction" and began scanning them... one-by-one. Most of the stories were amusing facades that tried to embellish her everyday life into worthwhile stories.

But this story was different. It wasn't entertaining or informative.

It was just wrong.

* * *

_"I'm sorry..." Riley Dawson cried, holding back all her tears._

_"Don't be." Cameron replied, reaching up to stroke the frightened blonde's hair. "You wanted this... So do I."_

_"Shut up!" Riley replied, swatting Cameron's hand away. "Shut up and just kiss me!"_

_Within a instant, Cameron brought her hands to cup Riley's breasts... and slowly brought her lips to -_

* * *

"Gross." Cameron said out loud, pushing her chair away from the computer desk in disgust.

Cameron didn't even realize that she had vocalized so loud until two seconds later when the one-and-only John Connor leaned his head into the door with a fresh bagel in his mouth.

"Did you say something?" John asked, casting a suspicious eye on his terminator companion.

"No." Cameron replied, quickly switching her browser over to the 'Machine Guns 'R Us' website to avoid being caught. "Nothing."

John responded with an informal thumbs up, bagel still in mouth. "I'm heading out. I just made a fresh batch of coffee if... that's what you're into."

"Thank you." Cameron replied with her typical feint smile. She had no use for coffee, but she did appreciate the sentiment.

"Okay, see you." John said as he slipped on his jacket and disappeared.

Cameron returned to the computer once more, her curiosity peaked by several words that caught her eye. One of them was 'John/Cameron pairing'. She clicked immediately.

* * *

_"Cameron, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." John said, the rain pouring down on his thoroughly drenched face._

_"There's nothing to say, John." Cameron replied._

_"Then I won't say anything." John said. "I'll just show you."_

_"Don't do something you'll regret, John." Cameron warned, secretly hoping he would._

_"I won't." John said as he sent his lips crashing into hers. _

_Things would never be the same between them again._

* * *

Cameron once again retracted herself from the keyboard and stared at the screen for a beat.

"That was nice." She said to herself.

"What's that?" Another voice came from the hallway. A moment later, Sarah Connor poked her head through the door.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Cameron replied, staring at the floor.

"I could have sworn I heard something." Sarah said before heading out.

After she was gone, Cameron returned to the story she had just read and clicked "Add to Favorites". She read chapter after chapter for a time before reaching the story's end. At the bottom read an unsavory phrase that made her circuits collide in frustration.

_Sorry, haven't found time to update. Will try to get new chapter out in a month or so._

"You motherfucker." Cameron said sternly as she clicked in the author's username and ran various simulations in her CPU that would result in his death.

"Sorry, did someone say my name?" said the head of Derek Reese as it appeared in the door.

And from that day on, Cameron was an avid reader of FanFiction.


End file.
